Link's missing sister
by wrenbwg
Summary: Link always thought he was the only one left in he family but, he sone finds out that he was wrong.


**Link's Missing Sister**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters and all original characters are mine and mine alone. Take characters to a corner somewhere and holds them tight. Someone chokes " Wren I can't breathe." " Oh, sorry" Wren exclaims. All characters gasp as air fills their lungs. Now on with the story._

Link awoke to a very bright, almost blinding, sun. It was the middle of summer so Link wanted to sleep in, but Navi and Sarai were so excited about some thing that their noises kept him awake. A grumpy Link stopped wondering what it was as he remembered what day it was. It was the day that the market had its big sale. Oh, crap! We are going to be late, Link thought.

"WAKE UP LINK." SARAI YELLED.

"Sarai you are holding down the shift button again." Navi whispered in Sarai's ear. Sarai quickly lifted her foot to revel a button about the size of Navi. Link jumped to the front door and opened it up for the girl and fairy.

On their way they sang "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" and "We're Off to See the Wizard".

"Hey, Navi were is Link?" Sarai asked in confusion.

"No clue." Navi said as she searched.

"Hey there! Would you two lovely ladies like to buy a brand new hero for the price of 2000 rupees." A man asked as they got to the gate of Hyrule.

"Hey, let me go!" Link said inside the man's coat.

"Hey let he go! He is are friend." Navi yelled in the man's ear.

"O.K, don't have a heart attack." The man exclaimed.

When they finally got to the market in Hyrule they were so hyper that even the dogs where afraid of them. It's a wonder that they didn't bust more than twelve blood vessels before the day's end.

Link yelled as he ran up and down the streets, "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH-" five minutes later "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY…"

After saying this for six or seven minutes Link passed out. Sarai and Navi ran over to Link and stared at their unconscious friend.

"I think he busted four, no, five blood vessels in this incident." Sarai said as she inspected Link.

"And I think you should give me those fifteen rupees you lost in a bet." Navi said.

"What bet?" Sarai asked with fire in her eyes.

Navi smirked and explained. "Why the bet you agreed on at two this morning."

"Why you little double crossing fairy." Sarai said as she handed over 15 rupees.

When Link finally woke back up they got to browse the line of shops. In one stand Link got a PINK leather jacket.

"Link you must have some problems." Sarai exclaimed as she got about 50 pairs of boots.

"I think you both have some problems." Navi said as she got a pair of bananas.

"Well, I think Link has problems." Link Yelled.

"You **have** problems, Link." Sarai and Navi said in unison.

"I want my rabbit." Link moaned.

At the last stand someone dressed in black jumped of a roof on top of Link. Swiftly he knocked Link out with the end of a dagger and jumped onto the nearest rooftop with Link over his shoulder. He tired to run but stumbled as Navi tired to dive bomb him. After a struggle to get up he final knocked Navi to the ground. The person in black then ran off with the unconscious hero.

"Should we go after him?" Navi asked as they looked after the man in black.

"No, he might be with the FBI. Or maybe even the IRS. Do YOU want to give your location away after the Zora incident?" Sarai asked with a dark tone.

"Hey! They don't have any proof that me OR the monkey were there at that time! I was framed, I tell ya. Framed!" Navi screeched loud enough that cops in the next kingdom heard her. She then proceeded to run, er, fly away crying.

Sarai looked after her, then after Link, then after Navi again, then collapsed of dizziness. When she woke, she went up to the nearest person, mugged them in broad daylight, and ran after Navi.

_So how did you like the first chapter? Just remember that this is my first story. Any flamers out their can flame their own asses before they touch my fics. Now review or there will be some of my vampiric vorpal bunnies at your doorstep, because I know where you live and where you keep your favorite teddy bear. Teddy bears without heads appear everywhere. (Insert evil chuckle)_


End file.
